dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Power
A skill power is a utility power that represents a degree of skillfulness surpassing that conferred by normal training. Having a skill power is a sign of your mastery of that skill or a mark of your natural aptitude for it. You must be trained in a skill to gain and use its powers Gainning and Using a Skill Powers You can gain and use only the skill powers associated with your trained skills. Whenever you reach a level that grants you a utility power from your class you can choose a skill power in place of a class power. The skill power you choose must be of the same level as or lower in level than the class power you would have gained. You can use retraining to replace a class power with a skill power and vice versa, as long as the new power is of the same level as or lower in level than the replaced power. You cannot replace a utility power from a paragon path or an epic destiny with a skill power. Choosing the Skill Power feat grants a skill power of your level or lower from a skill in which you are trained. Skill Power Descriptions Acrobatics * Agile Recovery - Level 2 * Dodge Step - Level 6 * Graceful Maneuver - Level 6 * Perfect Balance - Level 6 * Tumbling Dodge - Level 6 * Timely Dodge - Level 6 * Drop and Roll - Level 10 * Rapid Escape - Level 10 * Familiar Footing - Level 10 * Reflexive Dodge - Level 16 Arcana * Arcane Senses - Level 2 * Arcane Mutterings - Level 2 * Studied Casting - Level 2 * Cave Sight - Level 2 * Experienced Arcana - Level 6 * Insightful Warning - Level 6 * Warp in the Weave - Level 6 * Demonic Bargain - Level 2 * Elemental Countermeasures - Level 16 Athletics * Bounding Leap - Level 2 * Scrambling Climb - Level 2 * Talented Athletics - Level 2 * Mighty Sprint - Level 6 * Sudden Leap - Level 6 * Kord's Force - Level 6 * Crushing Escape - Level 6 * Incredible Stride - Level 10 * Strength Against Strength - Level 10 Bluff * Battle Feint - Level 2 * False Bravado - Level 2 * Serpent's Tongue - Level 2 * Confusing Blather - Level 6 * Dirty Tricks - Level 6 * Fast Talk - Level 6 * Faulty Memory - Level 6 * Improvisational Arcana - Level 10 * Stall Tactics - Level 10 Diplomacy * Soothing Words - Level 2 * Master Diplomat - Level 2 * Haggle - Level 6 * Stirring Speech - Level 6 * Befriend - Level 10 * Cry for Mercy - Level 10 * Noble Sacrifice - Level10 * Indomitable Ally - Level 16 Dungeoneering * Deep Shadows - Level 2 * Otherworldly Lore - Level 2 * Stay Back - Level 2 * Eyes of the Deep Delver - Level 6 * Stonecunning - Level 6 * Dungeoneer's Guidance - Level 6 * Trap Sense - Level 10 * Spider Dodge - Level 10 * Insane Logic - Level 10 * Ripples in the Air - Level 10 * Practiced Mental Defense - Level 16 Endurance * Endure Pain - Level 2 * Invigorating Presence - Level 2 * Grit and Spittle - Level 2 * Exemplar of Valor - Level 2 * Third Wind - Level 6 * Walk It Off - Level 6 * Internal Reserves - Level 6 * Reactive Surge - Level 10 * Steeled Against It - Level 10 * Enter the Crucible - Level 10 * Diehard - Level 16 Heal * Healer's Gift - Level 2 * Iron Resurgence - Level 2 * Delay Poison - Level 6 * Physician's Care - Level 6 * Swift Recovery - Level 10 * Time Out - Level 10 * Miraculous Treatment - Level 16 History * Legend Lore - Level 2 * Perfect Recall - Level 2 * Strategist's Epiphany - Level 2 * Root Understanding - Level 2 * Historical Revelation - Level 6 * Tactician's Measure - Level 10 * Lessons of History - Level 10 Insight * Anticipate Maneuver - Level 2 * Damning Secret - Level 2 * Calculated Acumen - Level 2 * Empathic Read - Level 6 * Insightful Counter - Level 6 * Prescient Maneuver - Level 6 * Conceal Psyche - Level 6 * Insightful Comment - Level 10 * Prescient Defense - Level 10 * Insightful Riposte - Level 16 * Despana's Stratagem - Level 16 Intimidate * Ominous Threat - Level 2 * Demoralize Foe - Level 6 * Everybody Move - Level 6 * Try the Stick - Level 6 * Scatter the Cowards - Level 6 * Snap out of It - Level 10 Nature * Mounted Coordination - Level 2 * Nature Sense - Level 2 * Path of the Bounding Stag - Level 6 * Practiced Rider - Level 6 * Natural Terrain Understanding - Level 6 * Spot the Path - Level 10 * Nightshade Draught - Level 16 Perception * Far Sight - Level 2 * Guided Shot - Level 6 * Trapfinding - Level 6 * Warning of Peril - Level 6 * Foil Ambush - Level 6 * Focused Sight - Level 10 * Perfect Sight - Level 10 * Spot Weakness - Level 10 * Uncanny Instincts - Level 10 Religion * Faith Healing - Level 2 * Censure the Unholy - Level 6 * Theologian's Shield - Level 6 * Deliverance of Faith - Level 6 * Conviction - Level 10 * Recitation - Level 10 * Assurance of Prophecy - Level 10 Stealth * Obscured Avoidance - Level 2 * Elude Senses - Level 2 * Concealed Shift - Level 6 * Shrouding Gloom - Level 6 * Peer Through the Void - Level 6 * Crowd Cover - Level 10 * Persistent Tail - Level 10 * Immersed in Darkness - Level 10 * Deepening Gloom - Level 16 Streetwise * City Rat - Level 2 * Nose for Trouble - Level 2 * Secrets of the City - Level 2 * Failed Diplomacy - Level 2 * City Dweller - Level 6 * Slow Pursuit - Level 6 * Navigate Crowds - Level 10 Thievery * Fast Hands - Level 2 * Lock Tap - Level 2 * Quick Palm - Level 2 * Hasty Retreat - Level 6 * Quick Switch - Level 6 * Stolen Defense - Level 6 * Disruptive Stunt - Level 10 Category:Utility powers Category:Skill power